


Death is Only the Beginning

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Evolution of Negan [8]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Mary/John
Series: Evolution of Negan [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413217
Kudos: 1





	Death is Only the Beginning

Mary looked at the so called leader of this group with apprehension. She was trying not to show fear but her heart was full of worry for Sam- defenseless, unconscious, and alone. If anything happened to him, she would gut this man herself. Hell, she may do it anyway, if she could get free and find a weapon. Her eyes were scanning the area, taking everything in. She was a blonde, not stupid.

“I can see the wheels turning in that pretty lil’ head of yours, Mary. Can I call you Mary?” Shane asked with a wink. At her glare he chuckled, “This will all be over soon. See in order to stay on top in this world, you need a man like me.”

She rolled her eyes. “A _coward_? A sorry excuse for a man?” She spat. “The only men I need are _mine_.”

“Now sweetheart is that the way to talk to the man who holds the lives of your men in his hands,” he nodded when she paled and looked scared for the first time, “I want all of them, they would be good men to have at my back. But if you keep running your mouth like this, well I’ll pick one to kill and maybe that will bring you all to heel.”

“You wouldn’t, you just said you needed them. But I can tell you this, by taking me and hurting my son, John will hunt you down and kill you,” Mary said emphatically.

Shane chuckled, “That’s what you’re for darlin.”

Her eyes were cold as she stared him down. “You were dead the moment that plan come to your mind.” Her voice was harsh and controlled.

Shane shook his head, “You still don’t get it, do you? I’m in charge. I hold all the cards. As long as you are here, they will do whatever I tell them. Because if they don’t,” he bent down close to her face, “I’ll just have to kill you,” he growled.

* * *

John was radiating rage, Dean could damn near feel it from a few feet away. Sam groaned, his head pounding. His own rage was simmering at the group, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on that Russ again.

“Sammy, are you sure you’re good? You look a little green, dude,” Dean said.

“I’m good, I just want to get mom back from these pricks. Are we really going to have to cross the line and turn into cold blooded murderers?” Sam said.

“It’s not murder, and not in cold blood.” John told him coldly. “This is the end of the world, and Walsh started his own war.” That was the best way for his boys to look at this. “And your mother is behind enemy lines.”

He looked at both of his sons, to make sure they understood why they had to look at this like a war. “This isn’t the life I would’ve wished for either of you, but this is the hand we’ve been dealt. We’re the good guys, the saviors of this new fucked up world.”

Dean sighed, nodding. “I know, Dad.” He told him, knowing that if that asshole had Jo, he’d feel the same way. “Let’s hunt them down.”

* * *

Shane checked the again wrapped around Mary’s stomach, making sure to lightly run his fingers over the curve of her breasts, “There now sweetheart, isn’t that more comfortable?”

Mary swallowed down her nausea at his touch, “Thank you,” she sneered. At least now her hands were free, but she was chained to a metal pole now. His idea when it came time for dinner, she chuckled inwardly when he almost got his fingers bitten off for trying to feed her. Yes, her head was still ringing from the slap he issued but it had been worth it.

“You’re welcome.” He smirked, enjoying himself. She was a feisty little thing, and that made this even better for him. “After dinner I’ll show you around your new home, so you can show it to your men.”

She shook her head in disbelief, “Do you not understand yet? We won’t ever stay here, John is going to kill you. You must be crazy if you think that they, hell that I would even want to stay here.”

“Do you not understand yet?” Shane shot her a cold look. “One way or another, I’ll get what I want.”

* * *

John blew out a ragged breath as he slammed his open palm on the steering wheel. “Fuck! There’s no way to go in unannounced.”

The building that he was staring at was well guarded. He had hoped for the littlest amount of bloodshed but that was becoming an unrealistic goal. He got out of the truck, shutting the door quietly, deciding he would be better off scouting without the truck.

Dean watched his father for a moment before sliding out after him, followed by Sam. The bad feeling Dean had this morning was steadily growing worse. He paused to wait for Sam to catch up to him, grabbing his arm, he said in a low voice, “Sammy, listen to me, if this goes south, get Mom and get the fuck out of here,” he paused at the violent shake of Sam’s head, “Yes. Get out and head to Grandpa’s.”

John had stopped a few steps ahead, “Listen to your brother, Sam, only it will be Dean’s job to get you and your mother to safety,” he leveled an expressionless face at his oldest son, “Don’t argue, just do it.”

This wasn’t his father. At least, not the one he knew. Not the one that had raised him. It was scaring him a bit, but he nodded. “Yes, sir.”

John nodded once at his boys, then turned back around to finish what this prick started. He was already in that cold, dark place he needed to be in to kill. The one he thought he would never have to go to again, once he got out of the military.

The boys followed quietly behind him, both of them on high alert. They made it to the back of the building unseen and all breathed out a small sigh to see two guards. John watched them for a few minutes to get their routine down. When the second guy turned and walked towards the opposite end of the street, John looked at Dean and Sam and whispered, “Stay here,” he was gone before they could nod.

John walked up quietly behind the man, pulling his hunting knife as he walked, he grabbed the man’s head and pulled it back sliding the blade quickly across his throat. He dropped him to the ground and then turned the battery powered light off so the other guard couldn’t see the blood. When he came back, John made short order of him as well.

Dean’s eyes went wide as he watched, never having seen his father like that before. “Oh, my god.” He breathed. He knew that this was needed, but it was still a sight to see.

Sam drew in a sharp breath, he had never thought that this was the way the world would end up, but here they were.

John motioned them both over as he wiped the man’s blood off on the previous owners jacket. “Nice and slow boys, we split up and clear, just like I taught you. If you find your mother, get her and get out. I’m going after Walsh,” he said grimly.

“Yes, sir.” Dean nodded. With how his father was looking, the sooner that they got her back, the better. Hopefully all this would get it out of his system. They’d have their usual dad back in no time.

Sam and Dean had both cleared their section and not only had they not found their mom but they also hadn’t seen anyone else.

“Dude, this isn’t right.” Sam said quietly. “The big show of bodies at our campsite and now only two guards?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, something is definitely off, let’s hope dad had better luck in finding her.

* * *

John had given up the pretense of silently searching the place, he glided through the empty halls with two things on his mind. First and foremost find Mary, and second kill Shane Walsh. Memories of his wife flicked through his mind, fueling his rage and need to kill the man that took her. John wasn’t cold-blooded, but seeing the light fade from Walsh’s eyes would give him great satisfaction, to see his life disappear. Licking his lips, he kept moving.

He knew the boys were close, he could hear them as they walked through the abandoned halls, there wasn’t a point in silence, this place looked deserted. John paused in front of the last door, taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and brought the rifle up as he swept the room quickly.

Seeing Mary on her knees, head pulled back from Shane gripping her hair, sent chills down John’s back. “Walsh! Let. Her. Go. This is between you and me,” John spat.

* * *

Dean and Sam froze as they heard their Dad yell Walsh’s name. Dean knew they needed to get to his side before something happened that his dad wouldn’t recover from.

“Run, Sam!” Dean yelled.

* * *

“No, man, I don’t think you get it yet. I won! See, I’m the man prepared to do whatever it takes to survive,” Shane said. “You and your boys are going to join my group, listen to what I say or the pretty Mrs. here dies. Plain and simple.”

John hadn’t moved the rifle from his shoulder as he slowly moved closer, “Don’t worry sweetheart, we’ll be out of here soon,” John called out to wife.

Shane started laughing, “Man, you are a piece of work! You’ve already lost. Kneel down before me and consider yourself lucky. So far, all of you are alive, but my patience is wearing thin, John,” he said with a sneer. “The first boy through that door, dies if you aren’t on your knees.”

Without anymore warning, Shane made a show of dragging a sharp dagger across her throat. He put barely any effort into it, the sharp edge of the blade doing his work.

The metal went through her skin, through her windpipe, into her spinal cord. Had he put any of his weight behind it, he would have decapitated her. A sick gurgling could be heard as she began to choke on the crimson liquid. Shane’s eyes never left John, everything moving in slow motion. His hand released Mary’s hair, her body crumpling to the ground. Her blood pooled around her, staining her clothes, reflecting the light, and making John’s jaw clench.

His dark eyes went from the body of the love of his life back towards the only person he ever truly loathed. Shane Walsh. With pure rage and a sick smile, John aimed at Shane’s gut, pulling the trigger. The gunshot rang out, covering any other sounds. Shane’s hand instinctively covered the wound, his eyes watching John stalk towards him. A second shot hit his leg, a third his arm, a forth his foot. And the final shot was in the knee of the leg that he hadn’t shot already.

Sam and Dean burst through the door, fear driving both of them. Sam fell to his knees as he found his mother first, a sob breaking free as his head dropped to stare at the cement floor.

Dean shook his head over and over again, with tears rolling down his face, he walked up to see his dad bend down and grab a barb wire covered bat. “Dad?” His voice broke as he stared at his mother.

“No! Don’t call me that anymore. This world already took one person from me, I won’t have people know my weak spots. My name is Negan,” he growled.

John gripped the bat tightly with both hands, raising it above his head, he slammed it down into Shane’s head over and over again until it was unrecognizable.

“And this is Lucille,” he whispered.


End file.
